demande en mariage
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: En couple depuis quelques années et s'assumant,Ciel et Sebastian étaient heureux. Ciel se disait qu'il voulait plus qu'une relation de couple mais un vrai lien, il avait donc dans l'idée de le demander en mariage. Sebastian dira t-il oui?
1. Chapter 1

C'était un matin ordinaire pour Ciel, comme tous les matins son majordome Sebastian allait venir le réveiller.

-Bonjour Ciel, il est temps de te lever (le tutoiement est logique, ils sont en couple).

-Encore 10 minutes, dit Ciel.

-J'aimerai bien te laisser dormir, mais tu as beaucoup de choses de prévus aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup de papiers à s'occuper, dit Sebastian.

-Au diable les papiers, je ne reste dans mon lit aujourd'hui, dit Ciel.

Sebastian se dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire pour le motiver.

Il monta sur le lit et se mit sur Ciel et commenca à l'embrasser, ce qui réveilla Ciel.

-J'aime être réveillé comme cela, je ne m'en lasse pas, dit t-il.

Ciel s'agrippa à Sebastian et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion.

-J'aime aussi Ciel mais je vous promets que si tu te lèves et fais ce que tu as à faire, ce soir nous pourrons faire plus.

Ciel toujours agrippé à Sebastian se décida finalement à le lâcher et à se lever.

Sebastian lui servit son déjeuner et l'habilla.

-Ce soir, fais-moi monter au septième ciel, dit Ciel.

-Prévois ta nuit entière, puisque je ne te laisserai pas dormir, dit Sebastian (avec un regard qui en disait long).

-Je n'en attends pas moins toi, dit Ciel.

Ciel s'en alla de la pièce pour aller à ses affaires (au passage il toucha ce qui lui appartenait les fesses de Sebastian).

-Je vois qu'on est d'humeur coquine aujourd'hui, ce me plait, attends-toi à du feu d'artifice ce soir.

Le reste de la journée, Ciel passa son temps sur les affaires de son entreprise et Sebastian s'occupa comme à son habitude du manoir.

Le soir vint le repas du soir.

Ciel était dans la salle à manger et Sebastian à sa table juste à côté de lui (oui cela peut paraitre bizarre mais ils sont en couple et Ciel décide de tout donc).

-Le repas te plait t-il ? dit Sebastian.

-Oui cette purée est excellente comme d'habitude, dit ciel.

Sebastian posa sa main sur les genoux de Ciel qui n'y resta pas insensible et lui dit à l'oreille :

-J'espère que tu es prêt ce soir cela va être torride, en plus tu es si sexy et j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée et à ce que j'allais faire.

-Ciel ne fut pas étonné et lui répondit :

-J'espère bien que tu seras à la hauteur, dit t-il (avec un sourire qui en disait long).

Le soir venu, au moment d'aller se coucher, tous les deux étaient tellement excités.

Ciel se jeta sur Sebastian qui était assis sur le lit et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser plus sensuellement.

Ce fut le début d'une nuit mouvementée ou de toute évidence personne ne dormirait.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était une après-midi habituelle, Ciel s'était enfin décidé à se déclarer à la personne qu'il aimait même si avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

Sebastian frappa à la porte.

-Entre, dit Ciel.

-Monsieur vous m'avez fait appeler ?

-Oui, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te parler, depuis un moment je ne te vois plus comme mon majordome mais un amant. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expérience puisque je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part mes ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou pas ou si je serai un bon amant moi-même, ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et je veux être avec toi.

Sebastian, après avoir tout écouté ne semblait pas décu ni choqué.

-Monsieur, puis-je vous demander ce que vous appréciez chez moi ?

-J'aime tes yeux rouges, tes cheveux bruns, tes attentions envers moi et le fait que tu ne mentes pas ou que tu ne fasses pas semblant de cacher des choses quand tu les penses. J'aime ta facon de te comporter envers moi quand je ne suis pas forcément agréable envers toi et j'aime que tu sois polyvalent pour finir, je te trouve terriblement sexy et il m'est arrivé de nombreuses fois de nous imaginer ensemble au lit.

Sebastian, toujours sans réaction :

-J'avoue être surpris que vous teniez ce genre de propos, je ne vous connaissais pas si je disais oui, que feriez-vous d'Elisabeth et des fiançailles ? Cela ne vous gênerait t-il pas qu'on court des rumeurs sur vous et d'être en couple avec une personne adulte et plus âgée que vous ? Le regard des autres ne vous gênerait t-il pas et que ferez-vous si une personne se montrait désagréable voir critique avec vous ?

Face à cette avalanche de question, Ciel répondit :

-Tout d'abord, je n'aime pas Elisabeth et si nous serions ensemble, je lui parlerai sans tarder et je romperais nos me fiche des rumeurs et ton âge avancée ne me gêne me fiche aussi du regard des gens et je m'afficherai sans soucis avec toi devant tout le monde et dans toutes les situations.

Sebastian,cette fois-ci avec un air interrogateur:

-Même devant votre famille et les autres domestiques ?

-Oui tout le monde, même devant mes contacts professionnels.

Sebastian s'avanca vers le bureau et s'approcha de Ciel :

-Monsieur, comment pourrez dire non à une si jolie déclaration ? Je vous aime aussi depuis un moment mais je n'ai jamais osé vous le dire de peur que vous me détestiez ou que vous vouliez que je parte.

Ciel répondit :

-Je mourais si tu disparaissais.

Ciel semblait triste d'un coup mais il se leva d'un coup et embrassa subitement Sebastian.

Sebastian, surpris :

-Monsieur, vous me surprenez, je suppose que c'était votre premier baiser ? Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne disparaitrais pas.

-Oui en effet, sois flatté que je te l'ai donné, cela représente beaucoup pour moi.

Sebastian à son tour, embrassa Ciel.

-Je vous prends au mot, pour tout le reste et si quelqu'un est désagréable je m'en débarrasserais, dit Sebastian en enlacant Ciel.

-Je n'en doute pas, en fait, appelles moi Ciel.

Sebastian répondit :

-Devant tout le monde ?

-Oui tout le monde, dit Ciel.

-Très bien Ciel, dit t-il et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir trop de mal avec les baisers mais je vous apprendrais tout le reste et je pense que vous apprécierez, dit Sebastian.


	3. Chapter 3

Un matin au manoir phantomhive, trois domestiques furent convoqués dans un bureau.

-Je vous ai convoqués pour vous annoncer une nouvelle importante, dit Ciel.

A ses côtés se tenait Sebastian, toujours présent à ses côtés.

-Sebastian, rapproches toi, dit Ciel.

-Bien sûr, tout de suite Ciel, dit Sebastian en se rapprochant de lui.

Ciel embrasse Sebastian devant les yeux étonnés des trois domestiques et déclara :

-Nous sommes en couple, je tenais à ce que tout le monde le sache, ne soyez pas donc étonné à l'avenir si l'on se comporte de manière familière.

-A vrai dire, vous paraissiez tellement proche que je m'en doutais un peu, dit Bard.

-C'est clair, dit Finny.

-Je suis contente pour vous, dit Mey Linn.

Elle semblait cependant un peu décue.

Peu après, ils s'en allèrent pour reprendre leur travail habituel.

-Mey Linn semblait décue, elle devait vraiment te vouloir, dit Ciel.

-Je n'ai jamais voulus d'elle mais de toi, dit Sebastian.

Il se baissa et pris sa main et lui dit :

-Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, je t'aime Ciel.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit Ciel.

Sebastian se leva et pris Ciel dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme cela un moment.

Ciel était en rendez-vous avec un gérant de ventes de jouets.

Le rendez-vous se terminait.

-Bien, on se revoit le mois prochain pour voir si les ventes ont augmenté.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte, c'était Sebastian qui apportait le thé de l'après-midi.

-Entre, Sebastian.

Sebastian entra et alla vers Ciel, posa le thé devant lui et lui dit :

-En rendez-vous à ce que je vois, tu as bientôt fini ?

-Oui, le rendez-vous se je te manque tant que cela ? dit Ciel.

Le visiteur commenca à s'étonner de la situation et les regarda de manière interrogative.

-Oui, si je pouvais passer tout mon temps avec toi, je le ferais, mais le travail n'attend pas dit Sebastian en se baissant pour l'embrasser.

Le visiteur n'en revenait pas d'assister à ce genre de scène.

Ciel le voyant mal à l'aise dit :

-Voici mon compagnon et majordome Sebastian, je suis en couple avec lui.

-Je suis flatté que tu me présentes comme cela, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde soit à l'aise avec cela, dit Sebastian.

-Peu m'importe ce que pensent les autres, dit Ciel.

L'homme s'exprima enfin et il semblait agacer.

-Je n'ai jamais vus quelque chose d'aussi dégoutant de ma vie et vous l'employé, vous vous comportez de manière indécente. C'est immoral d'influencer et d'abuser d'un enfant si jeune, vous le détournez du droit chemin ! dit t-il.

Sebastian eu souvent des envies meurtrières envers cet personne et était à limite de s'en débarrasser quand Ciel l'interrompit.

-Monsieur, vous êtes drôles, je ne suis pas si jeune que cela et il ne m'a jamais forcé à rien, quant à votre droit chemin, je m'en suis éloigné depuis longtemps déjà, dit Ciel avec un certaine fierté.

-C'est bien vrai, je n'ai jamais eu à t'influencer sur rien, quant à votre morale, elle ne doit pas être mieux et j'ai vus des choses bien plus dégoutantes dans ma vie, dit Sebastian.

L'homme sur ces mots répondit :

-Ne comptez plus sur moi pour travailler avec vous, et je pense que quand les autres personnes le sauront, ils ne voudront plus non plus.

-Eh bien, allez s'y, je ne compte pas le cacher et je trouverai des personnes plus ouvertes que vous, dit Ciel.

L'homme sur ces mots parti rapidement.

-Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser ? Si effectivement il le dit à tout le monde, d'autres réagiront comme lui et beaucoup de gens vont te tourner le dos, dit Sebastian.

-Je te l'ai dit peut m'importe, si des gens ne l'acceptent pas, je ne travaillerai pas avec eux, dit Ciel.

-Pour assumer c'est assumé, il ne reste plus qu'à parler avec Elisabeth et mettre cela au clair, dit Sebastian.

-J'espère qu'elle ne le prendra pas trop mal, dit Ciel.

-L'amour est à double tranchant, une personne peut être heureuse et une autre perdre tous ses espoirs.

-Sebastian, embrasses moi encore, dit Ciel.

Il s'approcha et s'accrocha au cou de Sebastian qui colla ses lèvres aux siennes.

Ce fut un baiser plein de passion.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel était chez Elisabeth, il comptait lui annoncer la fin des fiancailles et appréhendait sa réaction.

-Ciel, il est rare que tu viennes de toi-même, cela doit être important, dit Elisabeth.

-En effet, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise dois rompre nos fiancailles, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. C'est Sebastian, je l'aime depuis un moment et je me suis déclaré et il a accepté. Je ne peux donc pas rester fiancée avec toi, ce serait hypocrite puisque je compte assumer mon histoire avec lui.

Ciel s'attendait à ce qu'elle finisse en pleurs ou décue, mais non Elisabeth affichait un grand sourire.

-En fait, je dois aussi t'avouer un truc moi aussi, j'aime une autre personne aussi. C'est Paula, je l'aime depuis longtemps et nous sortons ensemble mais pour l'instant je préfère le compte l'assumer aussi mais tant que l'on était liés, je ne pouvais pas.

Ciel fut surpris par ses révélations :

-C'est en effet assez arrangeant alors pour nous deux, es-tu heureuse avec elle ?

-Oui beaucoup, j'appréhende la réaction de ma famille quand même mais dans les tous cas, je ne compte plus me toi es-tu heureux avec lui ?

-Bien sûr oui, passez à l'occasion on discutera, dit Ciel.

-Avec plaisir, dit Elisabeth.

Ciel parti de chez Elisabeth et rentra chez lui.

De retour chez lui, il alla dans sa chambre.

Sebastian, jamais loin et au courant de sa récente présence le rejoignit.

-Cela s'est t-il bien passé, comment l'a t-elle pris ?

-Bien en fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je l'aurai pensé triste mais elle aime Paula, je n'en reviens pas, je ne m'en serai jamais douté, dit Ciel.

-Cela m'étonne peu au final, elles se connaissent depuis un moment et des sentiments peuvent naître avec le temps, par contre tout cela ne semble pas simple quand on a une famille, dit Sebastian.

-Par chance, tu n'en as pas et moi je n'ai pas à me poser la question,je me demande ce qu'elles font quand elles sont ensemble, dit Ciel.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? En tout cas, plus que ce que nous faisons nous pour l'instant nous même y a deux manières de faire avec ou sans sais-tu exactement en matière de sexe ? dit Sebastian.

-Je sais pour un homme et une femme, le reste non, dit Ciel.

-Je pourrais te l'apprendre cela, je suis plus expérimenté que toi et plus vieux, dit Sebastian en se rapprochant de Ciel.

Ciel se dit qu'il allait se faire manger (après tout c'est censé être son repas).

Sebastian le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le ferai pas de cette manière ne tiens pas à ce que tu n'y a rien qui presse, tout vient en temps et en heure.

-Et si je voulais tout vite, tu serais contre un peu d'action ? dit Ciel en se permettant une main bien placée sur les fesses de l'intéressé.

-Non, je peux m'adapter, c'est comme tu veux, dit Sebastian en posant ses mains plus bases.

-On dort ensemble ce soir ? dit Ciel.

-Dormir ou plus ? dit Sebastian.

-Dormir et plus peut être, dit Ciel.

-Les deux me vont, dit Sebastian.

Une tension sexuelle ressortait de l'atmosphère, alors que se passerait t-il ce soir ?

C'était le soir, Ciel était dans sa chambre.

Quand soudain, Sebastian frappa.

-Entre, dit Ciel.

Ciel semblait pensif.

-Tout va bien ? Tu sembles perturbé, dit Sebastian en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Oui, je repensais à Elisabeth,dit Ciel.

-Tu te demandes toujours ce qu'elles font le soir quand elles sont seules ? dit Sebastian sur un ton ironique.

-Je me demande plutôt ce que nous devrions faire nous, mes connaissances sont claires entre un homme et une femme.

-Et si je te montrais plutôt que de te l'expliquer ? dit Sebastian en l'embrassant.

En un instant, Ciel se retrouva au-dessous de Sebastian, ce qui le déstabilisa un peu.

-La pratique est le meilleur moyen d'apprendre et le meilleur moyen de comprendre que le cours théorique, es-tu prêt pour commencer ?

-Oui mais vas-y doucement, n'oublie pas que je n'ai jamais avec personne, dit Ciel qui semblait plus stressé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serai doux, dit Sebastian.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse Ciel qui se détendit au fil de l'acte.

Ils firent l'amour d'une manière plus que passionnée, Ciel trouva cela désagréable au début mais finit par apprécier.

Sebastian y était surement pour quelque chose.

-Alors tu as aimé malgré tes appréhensions ? dit Sebastian.

Ils étaient côté à côté dans le lit, Ciel était collé à Sebastian.

-Oui c'était plus agréable que je ne pensais, dit Ciel.

-Je suis content que tu aies apprécier, et si on recommencait tout de suite ? dit Sebastian.

Ciel comme réponse sauta sur Sebastian l'enlaca et l'embrassa.

Ce fut le deuxième acte et il fut aussi bon que le premier.

-Il y a t-il quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire, dis-moi ? dit Ciel.

-Je peux faire tout ce que tu veux et tant de fois, dit Sebastian.

\- Tu es vraiment la personne idéale, dit Ciel en se rapprochant.

Il se mit face à Sebastian et s'approcha à ses épaules avant de lui dire :

-Je t'aime Sebastian, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, veux-tu être mon mari, amant et rester avec moi pour l'éternité ?

Sebastian fut surpris et avait un air étonné.

-J'avoue être étonné de cet demande de ta part.

Sans hésiter, il répondit :

-Je voulais de base ton âme, mais j'ai gagné ton coeur et ton corps c'est beaucoup mieux.

-Cela veut dire que c'est un oui ? dit Ciel.

-Oui j'accepte, dit Sebastian.

Sa réponse fut un baiser passionné.

-A nous l'éternité, monsieur Phantomhive Michaelis.

 **Le lendemain soir :**

Ciel et Sebastian prenaient un bain ensemble.

 **Peu avant, à l'heure du bain :**

Ciel était dans son bain, Sebastian était à côté en train de le laver.

-Pourquoi tu ne me rejoins pas dans le bain ? dit Ciel en tirant sur sa chemise.

-Est-ce une invitation que tu me proposes là ? dit Sebastian.

-Oui viens avec moi, dit Ciel.

Peu après, Sebastian était entré à son tour dans la baignoire.

-J'aimerai bien passer toute ma journée comme cela, dit Ciel.

-Ce serait agréable oui, dit Sebastian.

Soudain Ciel eu un sourire en sentant quelque chose durcir.

-Désolé tu me fais de l'effet, dit Sebastian.

-Je vois, que dis-tu de sortir et de continuer dans la chambre ? dit Ciel.

-Avec plaisir, dit Sebastian.

Dans la chambre, ils continuèrent ce qu'ils avaient commencé.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel était dans son jardin, il prenait son thé de l'après-midi avec Sebastian assit sur la chaise en face.

Il semblait pensif.

-A quoi penses-tu ? dit Sebastian en lui prenant la main.

-Au temps qui passe, et au futur, répondit Ciel.

-Le futur comment le vois-tu ? dit Sebastian.

-Pas sans toi en tout cas, dit Ciel.

Ciel se leva, se rapprocha de Sebastian et l'embrassa.

 **Le jour suivant :**

Ciel allait mentir à Sebastian pour la première fois, en effet il avait prévu de lui faire une surprise, une demande officielle devant tout le monde en plus de la première demande déjà faite.

Pour cela, il devait trouver un prétexte pour l'exclure et trouver une raison de voir Elisabeth en dehors de chez lui.

Il appela Sebastian qui arriva rapidement.

-Tu as besoin de moi ? dit Sebastian.

-Oui je te donne ta journée, je dois voir Elisabeth dans la journée et le reste du travail sera fait par les autres domestiques, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian fut étonné, une journée entière ? C'est bien la première fois que Ciel n'avait pas besoin de lui et pourquoi une sortie avec Elisabeth.

-Bien mais puis je te demander ou tu vas avec Elisabeth ?

Ciel réfléchit et la première raison qui lui vont à l'esprit fit la suivante.

-Elle veut offrir un cadeau à Paula et je vais l'aider à choisir, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian pensa que Ciel n'avait jamais vraiment aider tout court quelqu'un, il trouvait cela bizarre et en vont à penser si Ciel lui cachait quelque chose.

-Bien, j'irai rendre visite au chat du jardin, dit Sebastian en souriant.

Il savait très bien que Ciel n'aimait pas les chats et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne les aimait pas.

(C'est vrai qu'un chat, c'est bien la chose la plus mignonne au monde, comment on peut ne pas les aimer ? :)).

-Toi et tes chats, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu les aimes tant, dit Ciel.

-Rassures toi, je les aime mais moins que toi, répondit Sebastian.

Le rêve de Sebastian, avoir un chat mais avec Ciel c'était mort d'avance.

Peu après, Ciel parti en ville avec Elisabeth.

Ils arrivèrent devant une bijouterie.

-Quel belle surprise tu vas lui faire, mais il n'avait pas l'air fâché ? dit Elisabeth.

-Non je pense qu'il m'a cru enfin j'espère, il m'a juste demandé pourquoi l'on se voyait, dit Ciel.

-Il est vrai que tu ne lui donnes jamais de congé, cela a dû lui paraître bizarre et que fait t-il de son côté ? répondit Elisabeth.

-Il doit être avec le chat qu'il aime tant, je ne le comprendrais jamais là-dessus, dit Ciel.

-J'aime les chats, comment peux-tu ne pas les aimer ? répondit Elisabeth.

-Passons, rentrons, dit Ciel.

Dans la bijouterie, on lui montra plusieurs bagues et il finit par se décider sur un modèle de bague.

-Oh, Ciel, c'est un modèle pas très mignon, tu ne préfères pas la bleue ou la noire ? dit Elisabeth.

-Elisabeth nous sommes deux hommes, peu importe la couleur ce qui compte c'est ce que cela représente, répondit Ciel.

-Si je dois épouser Paula un jour, je préfère que ce soit mignon même pour une bague, dit Elisabeth.

-Vous êtes deux femmes en même temps, répondit Ciel.

 **Pendant ce temps, Sebastian dans le jardin :**

Sebastian passait la journée avec le chat prénommé Shiro (blanc en japonais).

C'était un chat blanc, une jeune femelle adulte.

-Comment ne peut-t-il pas t'aimer ? Vous êtes les plus belles créatures de ce monde, tout est parfait chez vous, dit Sebastian.

Il prit le chat le câlina et pensa encore.

-Et depuis quand est-t-il proche d'Elisabeth ? Si cela se trouve il a changé d'avis et il a décidé de tester les filles juste pour voir et peut être qu'Elisabeth aime aussi les être s'est t-il lassé de moi.

Il resta dans son questionnement le reste de la journée.

Ciel quitta Elisabeth après et rentra chez lui.

Il se dépêcha de cacher la bague dans un endroit sûr pour que Sebastian ne la trouve et alla à sa rencontre.

Il ne le trouva pas dans le manoir, il alla donc dans le jardin et le vu.

-Comment se porte le chat aujourd'hui ? dit Ciel

-Cela t'intéresses t-il vraiment ? tu n'as jamais porté d'intérêt aux chats, répondit Sebastian.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu sembles en colère contre moi ? J'ai fait ou dis quelque chose de mal ? dit Ciel.

-Eh ben il est rare que tu passes du temps volontairement avec Elisabeth, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah tu sais très bien que je devais l'aider pour son cadeau, rien de plus, je préfère passer du temps avec toi évidemment, dit Ciel.

Ciel se rapprocha mais Sebastian semblait distant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux d'elle, il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi, je n'aime que toi, tu me crois non ? dit Ciel.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sebastian sur un ton peu convaincu.

Sebastian s'en alla.

Le soir, personne ne vint voir l'autre, Ciel savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister et que demain il comprendrait enfin son mensonge.

 **Le lendemain matin :**

Ciel se réveilla comme à son habitude mais Sebastian semblait toujours très distant.

-Ce midi je dois manger avec Elisabeth et Paula, je souhaite que tu viennes avec moi, dit Ciel.

-Hier tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pourtant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? répondit Sebastian.

-Elisabeth, hier m'a demandé que tu viennes, elle souhaite te parler, dit Ciel.

-De quoi veut t-elle me parler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas, tu verras bien avec elle, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian était obligé de suivre, ils y allèrent donc.

Le midi, ils se retrouvèrent sur une table et le malaise avec Sebastian se faisait sentir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Elisabeth.

-Sebastian, comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez soucieux, dit Elisabeth.

-Non, mademoiselle Elisabeth, pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi quelque chose vous tracasse ? dit Sebastian.

-Non, tout va bien Sebastian, dit Elisabeth en souriant.

Sebastian se forca à sourire mais le coeur n'y était pas, il la voyait toujours comme une menace à son couple.

C'est à ce moment- là que Ciel s'approcha de Sebastian, il s'agenouilla face à lui, sorti une boîte et l'ouvrit devant Sebastian.

(Dans la réalité, c'est bien un truc qu'il ne fera jamais s'agenouiller).

Tout l'attention se concentra à ce moment-là sur eux dans le restaurant.

-Sebastian, je suis désolé de t'avoir mentis, hier Elisabeth m'a conseillé c'est pour cela que j'ai dû te mentir sur la raison pour laquelle je là te l'ai déjà demandé une fois mais je tiens à le faire devant tout le monde, puisque je t'aime et je veux que tout le monde le n'aime que toi, et je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec tu veux bien passer le reste de ta vie avec moi aussi ?

Sebastian fut balayé de tous ces doutes à ce moment-là.

-Oui évidemment, le reste de la vie et l'éternité même.

Il prit la main de Ciel, et le releva, le pris dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Tu es tout pour moi, ne me mens plus jamais sur rien.

-Je te le promet, répondit t-il.

Dans la salle du restaurant, ce fut un grand étonnement pour la plupart des gens qui n'avait vus un autre homme demandé en mariage un autre mais il n'y eu aucune réactions négatives, que des applaudissements.

Le repas se termina avec plus de tranquillité. Ils semblaient plus amoureux que jamais.

Les préparatifs du mariage étant passé, le jour du mariage arriva.

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, dans le jardin du manoir se tenait deux personnes devant un prêtre (le seul qu'ils avaient trouvés ouvert sur leur union).

-Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour unir ces deux personnes, par les liens sacrés du mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents, déclara le prêtre quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Grell qui était invité fut tenté de parler mais il savait que c'était définitivement mort pour lui, il ne dit rien donc.

Elisabeth était déjà en larme, soutenue par Paula.

-J'espère qu'on le fera un jour aussi, dit Elisabeth.

Elles s'embrassèrent et Elisabeth continua de pleurer de plus belle.

Tanaka buvait comme à son habitude, Bardroy et Mey Linn était là.

-Ah, Sebastian et le maître sont adorables, dit Mey Linn une larme à l'oeil.

Ciel regarda Sebastian dans les yeux.

-Sebastian Michaelis, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? dit de nouveau le prêtre.

-Oui je le veux, dit Sebastian.

-Ciel Phantomhive, voulez-vous prendre pour époux, de l'aimer, le chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ? dit le prêtre.

-Oui je le veux, répondit Ciel.

Ciel prit la main de Sebastian et y mit la bague à son doigt, Sebastian fit de même.

-Par le consentement mutuel, je vous déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié, dit le prêtre.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant des invités sous le charme.

La journée se continua avec un banquet et des conversations plus que passionnantes.

-Ciel, Sebastian, félicitation j'espère que vous serez heureux pour toujours, dit Elisabeth.

-Merci Elisabeth j'espère que toi et Paula aussi, dit Ciel.

Grell vint à leur rencontre.

-Tu m'as pris mon Sebastian, Ciel je ne te le pardonnerai pas mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-Grell, on ne t'a pas invité pour que tu agresses mon mari,dit Sebastian.

-Ce n'est rien, il t'a toujours voulu, mais c'est moi qui ai réussis à t'avoir, se vanta Ciel.

Cela énerva Grell qui s'en alla.

-Tu es sûr que l'on aurait dû l'inviter ? Il est déjà désagréable avec toi, je peux le tuer si tu veux, dit Sebastian.

-Pas besoin, il s'en remettra, dit Ciel.

Il fut temps de danser, Ciel invita Sebastian.

-Veux tu m'accorder cette danse, mon amour ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, dit Sebastian en le suivant.

La piste de danse était remplie, Elisabeth dansait avec Paula, Grell était dans son coin et les domestiques dansaient aussi ainsi que les autres invités.

-Tu t'es bien amélioré en danse, as-tu pris d'autres cours ? dit Sebastian.

-Oui je me suis appliqué pour ce jour, cela n'a été facile, tu sais. Je n'aime pas danser, répondit Ciel.

-Oui je sais que tu es mauvais pour cela, se moqua Sebastian.

-Je ne te permet pas, je peux encore changer d'avis, dit Ciel.

-Non, je ne te crois pas, tu es à moi à vie, répondit Sebastian.

La fête dura plus tard dans la soirée jusqu'à que tous les invités partent et qu'ils se retrouvent enfin seul.

Enfin seul dans la chambre, l'ambiance avait changé, le mariage les ayant épuisés, ils ne firent rien cette nuit-là.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit reposante, Ciel se réveilla et se jeta sur Sebastian qui semblait aussi plus en forme.

-Tu sembles bien énergique ce matin, as-tu bien dormi ? Veux-tu que je prépare quelque chose à manger ? dit Sebastian.

-La nourriture oui mais avant fais-moi monter au septième ciel, répondit Ciel.

-Tout de suite, répondit Sebastian et ils s'embrassèrent pour ne qu'être plus proche.

Après quelques heures, après une satisfaction commune, ils se décidèrent à manger.

Ce fut Sebastian qui n'avait plus faim à ce moment- là et il le fit savoir à Ciel.

-Encore, mais nous venons de le faire, tu es vraiment infatigable, dit Ciel.

-Toujours avec pour toi mais c'est pour cela que tu m'aimes et que tu m'as épousé, répondit Sebastian.

Sur ce, ils entamèrent le second round.

Ils vécurent ensemble longtemps et furent heureux pour l'éternité.


End file.
